You and Me
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Set during 3b after Allison almost shoots Lydia in the woods.


Allydia

**You and Me**

It was one am when Allison turned up at Lydia's front door. The strawberry blonde had woken up to a text from the brunette which simply read I'm outside. A small part of her expected this to happen after the day they had shared. Both of the girls had been in the woods whilst the Banshee tried to help the hunter shoot her bow and arrow. Lately her mind had been playing tricks on her because of the sacrifice but things had got out of hand. Allison almost shot Lydia, not realizing who she was aiming at. If it wasn't for Isaac showing up the Banshee would be dead. Afterwards Allison repeatedly apologized but Lydia rebuffed her saying it wasn't her fault and everything was okay but the hunter ran off and hadn't spoken to her since. Lydia had spent the rest of her afternoon looking for Allison and leaving her voice-mail's but got nothing back. All she wanted to do was wrap the hunter in her arms and stroke her hair as she repeated it's okay over and over. She wanted to leave a lipstick stain on Allison and more than anything wanted to be kissed back. Lydia wanted Allison, needed Allison. Heck she was in love with Allison - if only the hunter would realize.

She sped down the stairs and flung the door open. Allison stood in front of her dripping wet from the rain. Neither of them spoke for what felt like hours but eventually Allison began to move inside. As Lydia shut her front door quietly she felt a hand grab her wrist and she was pulled into a hug. She didn't care that her clothes were getting wet from how close they were and she didn't care that Allison hadn't said a word... all she cared about was being in the moment with her. Just as she was breathing in Allison's scent the hunter pulled back but instead held onto her hand.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry about today." Tears fell down her face and Lydia knew this meant a lot to Allison; she never liked to be vulnerable.

"Shh... I told you it was okay. You don't need to keep apologizing. I know it wasn't your fault." Lydia stroked a hair out of the beautiful hunters face and tucked in behind her ear.

"But I could have killed you Lydia. I almost killed you." Allison whimpered. Lydia stepped closer putting a hand to the hunters cheek.

"But you didn't and even if you had it wouldn't have been your fault." The brunette stared down at the Banshee marvelled. Lately she had too much to think about without adding on her crush on Lydia... but now with her hand of her face all she felt was warmth and love. She couldn't think of anything else of than how the warmth made her feel.

"You are amazing, you know that right." She whispered.

"Obviously." Lydia flashed her a million dollar smile. "Now come on, you need a nice warmth bath." Lydia pulled Allison up the stairs and into her bathroom. Allison sat down on the floor while Lydia filled the bath with warm water and bubble bath and gathered some towels.

"Will your parents mind I just showed up?" Allison whispered.

"No need to whisper sweetie, they're not here." Lydia replied as she checked the warmth of the bath. After a while the bath was full and Lydia turned to face the beauty. "Just give me a shout if you need anything." Lydia moved towards the door but Allison also moved to stand in front of her.

"Please don't leave." Allison said almost inaudibly. She didn't know what it was that made her do it but every single cell into her body forced her to kiss Lydia. Her lips pressed softly against Lydia's plump lips and she felt explosions in her stomach. Her hand moved into Lydia's hair as the Banshee's moved to pull their bodies closer. Their tongues swirled against each other and their hands roamed. Lydia pulled back.

"Woah." She stared in wonder at her best friend.

"I'm sorry that was-" Allison began back-stepping.

"What did I say about apologizing?" Lydia whispered. She moved forward and planted a delicate kiss on Allison's cheek. Her hands shook as she removed Allison's jacket. Next came the part Lydia had dreamed about for so long... she grabbed Allison's jumper by the hem and pulled it over her head. She looked at Allison with pleading eyes and got a nod in response. It was so insanely quite as Lydia brushed her hand over the brunette's bra strap before she undid it. As it dropped to the floor Lydia took in a breathe. She needed to make a bold move herself so Allison didn't feel exposed on her own. The strawberry blonde tugged her nightgown over her head and stood in the bathroom only in a pair of lacy knickers. It was Allison's turn to marvel over her body. The hunter pulled her skirt down and moved forward. Her fingers delicately pulled off Lydia's underwear and in return Lydia did the same to hers. They stood naked in a bathroom silent whilst both of their heads began an ocean of pushed down feelings.

"Shall we?" Lydia asked pulling her hunter towards the tub. Allison climbed in first and Lydia sat down in front of her. Their naked bodies touched almost completely as Lydia lent her head against Allison's chest. They both breathed deeply trying to gain the courage to speak.

"Lydia, I know I over reacted earlier... but I couldn't imagine the pain of living in a world without you." Allison whispered into Lydia's hair.

"You don't have to. I'm right here with you and it's where I always want to be."

"I - I want to tell you everything but I'm scared you will run away." Lydia felt tears dampening her shoulder.

"Allison I'm naked in the bath tub with you after we just kissed... if I wanted to just be friends I think I'd ask you to watch a movie instead." Both girls giggled and Lydia reached to hold Allison's hand under water.

"Lydia Martin, I love you. I love you so much and it's scaring the shit out of me... I'm scared to love someone who can be taken away. I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared because I've never felt this way about a girl before. I don't know what to do or who to be. I don't know who I am. But I do know I love you and not in a I love my friend kind of way." Allison mumbled. She hated being vulnerable even if it was in front of the person she trusted the most. Still, she told herself she was meant to be fearless.

"I know who you are." Lydia replied kissing Allison's naked shoulder.

"You do?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

"You are my beautiful, powerful, strong bisexual huntress. You loved Scott and now you love me. I know who you are and I am in love with you, Allison Argent, because of who you are. I've never felt this way about a girl either but with you it feels like every single part of me is in love with you. We are who we are and neither of us has to be scared of that." Lydia believed ever word she had said. Neither of them had to ashamed.

"You make everything feel so much better." Allison whispered as she kissed Lydia's earlobe. The girls bathed for a while before they began to clean one another. Their hands reached places they hand never been before. Lydia saw Allison's eyes go wild when she stroked her breasts with soap. They sat there for a while cleaning and stroking and learning each other's bodies.

After they both dried of using the towels they climbed into Lydia's bed naked and cold. Immediately they wrapped their arms around each other sharing warmth. Every inch of their bodies felt like they were on fire from the amount of skin that was touching. Allison rolled on top of the strawberry blonde straddling her. She bent down and their lips met once again. Their tongues moved in a steady rhythm and Lydia's hand stroked over Allison's nipples causing her breathing to hitch. Their passion was enough to warm them up and a wetness in between both girls legs assured them of what they already knew; they wanted each other. Allison moved her mouth to Lydia's neck and sucked, licked and kissed at it. Lydia's hand moved down the hunters body and found her delicate spot. She rubbed her fingers over it and Allison let out a small moan as her head tucked into Lydia's neck. Allison's own hand moved down to the same spot but on the Banshee and they began to tease and rub each other's clits. After a while of the girls moaning softly Lydia moved her hand and pushed two fingers into Allison's entrance softly. Allison in turn did the same thing; they were learning together. Both girls pumped their fingers into each and their lips met again kissing away the moans escaping their lips. Allison traced her thumb of Lydia's clit and immediately Lydia let out a loud moan. They continued for a while as both of them began to build and their moans became louder. The girls came in one glorious shared moment as their bodies fell against each other and their chests heaved. Allison rolled over to lay next to the beauty.

The girls took a few moments to get their breathing back to normal while looking at the ceiling smiling. Eventually Lydia turned to face her love pulling her against her body. She left a small kiss on the hunters temple.

"Is this what it's going to be like from now?" Allison whispered.

"Always."

"You and me. Always." Allison replied smiling.


End file.
